Agent of SHIELD: Legados
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo, por lo cual se va antes a casa. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida...
1. Descubiertos

Los personajes son de Marvel.

18 años en el futuro. Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida.

Agentes De SHIELD: Legados

Protagonistas:

Chloe Bennet es Skye

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Kelli Berglund es Dana Drake

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

Muchos años en el futuro, casi dieciocho años en el futuro. En la ciudad de nueva york, vemos un auto que se acerca a una torre de departamento y que se estaciona, en el estacionamiento privado de este, solo para los dueños. Una mujer de estatura media baja del auto. Viste unos pantalones de tela azul, junto a una blusa blanca y un par de botas negras largas. Y tiene el cabello suelto, entra al edificio. Saludo al portero, se sube al ascensor y aprieta el botón numero 8

Al llegar a su departamento. Deja su bolso en el recibidor, al darse cuenta que el living esta hecho un desorden. Y entro ello una mezcla de hombre y mujer, pero reconoció la ropa del hombre, la de su propio hijo. Sigilosamente avanza hacia la habitación de su hijo, cuando empieza a escuchar unas voces de placer que proviene de la segunda puerta a mano izquierda, por el pasillo. Ella se encuentra al lado de la puerta, comienza a mover la manija, hasta abrir la puerta. Encuentra a su único hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica desconocida

Esta chica, que esta montando al joven de la señora. Escucha el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, ella se gira para ver la puerta, lo mismo hace el joven y ve a su madre

Mamá – dice el joven y se queda petrificado

Grant…que significa esto – pregunta la madre

Media hora antes. En la habitación del joven Grant, vemos que Grant se encuentra enzima de ella, aun los dos vestidos. La chica llamada Dana rodea sus caderas, se encuentran besándose apasionadamente. Y han pasado casi cinco minutos, desde aquello y ella no siente ninguna necesidad de esperar hasta más adelante, tampoco él.

Mientras que Dana. Rodea sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de la cintura de su novio, sus pantalones rozan los muslos y las pantorrillas, rodillas presionaron a la piel desnuda de sus lados, sus tacones metidas contra su culo. Sus dedos se enroscan por el pelo. Él sonríe, dientes afilados y brillantes. Su mano derecha se desliza más allá de su sujetador, a lo largo de su lado, a lo largo de su falda y luego a la suave piel de su muslo.

Le besa profundamente y ella chupa su lengua, sus caderas meciéndose. La presión de él entre sus piernas y el bulto que ella puede sentir bajo sus pantalones enviar ondas de necesidad a través de ella.

Sus labios se deslizan lejos, el borde de los dientes trazando la línea de su mandíbula, su boca se mueve hacia abajo sobre su garganta. Dana gime suavemente. Grant continúa más abajo de su clavícula, sobre la curva de su pecho. Sus dientes se cierran en el borde de su blusa y la rasga, revelando partes de las bragas. A ella no le importa, que le allá rasgado la ropa. Dana a decidido comprar una nueva, solo quiere estar con él. Pasar todo su tiempo, desnudos y unidos entre sí, convirtiéndose en uno.

Grant se detuvo. La castaña lo miró directamente a los ojos y le pregunto ¿Por qué te detienes?

Grant rió, pero en vez de responder la beso. Soltó sus manos y corrieron por su blusa, terminando de sacarla. Mostrando en pleno sus bragas, luego le arranco las bragas. Él no perdió tiempo, sus manos se fueron a sus pechos, mientras que ella frotaba su entre pierna. Él llego a saltar con el toquido, haciendo que crezca su bulto

Dana sonrió – Parece, que alguien está un poco emocionado. Grant se sonrojo – Vamos por tus pantalones, al parecer estamos impacientes. – Grant asintió, ella se hecho a reír

Dana se sacudió sus caderas, quitándose la falda y la ropa interior. Quedándose con las botas y mostrándose en gloria, como dios la trajo al mundo. Y con una gran sonrisa. Grant se quito su pantalón y su boxers, junto a sus zapatos y calcetines. Ella se abalanzo sobre él, quedando arriba. Grant le beso el cuello, con mucha pasión. Ella rápidamente le respondió, gimiendo de éxtasis total – No te detengas, por favor. - Ella le dijo. Ella pasó sus manos por los abdominales de Grant.

Grant se sentía feliz de tener a Dana en sus brazos, tumbados en la cama. – Tranquila, esto puede doler – le dijo, un poco nervioso.

Ella asintió y le dijo - Lo se y no me importa, te quiero dentro de mi - llevando sus labios a los suyos. Grant mientras tanto, entraba dentro de Dana. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, preparándose para el dolor que ella sabe que venia. Empujó tan rápido y tan cuidadosamente como pudo. Dana gimió, con una pequeña sonrisa

Creo que entrado – le dijo Grant, con una sonrisa bien grande. - Te amo

Y yo a ti – le respondió. Cierra los ojos, respirando con dificultad. Sintiendo un espasmo y temblores en su cuerpo. Ella aprieta sus brazos y piernas más ajustados a su alrededor. Mientas que Grant le muerde el pezón - Oh, Dios. – dijeron los dos, con cada una de las embestidas del joven Ward.

Se siente, tan bien – suspiró él, mientras empujaba más rápido y más duro.

Ohh, eso se siente tan bien. Bebé – Dana volvió a gemir. Siguieron así, por unos minutos más. Cuando sintieron que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Revelando a la señora Agente Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Dana estaba avergonzada y vio a su novio. El estaba aterrado, de que su madre lo allá encontrado así

Mamá – dice el joven y se queda petrificado

Grant…que significa esto – pregunto Daisy

Continuara…


	2. Reencuentros

Los personajes son de Marvel 18 años en el futuro

Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo, por lo cual se va antes a casa. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida...

* * *

><p>Agentes De SHIELD: Legados<p>

Protagonistas:

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Kelli Berglund es Dana Drake

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

Aparición Especial de:

Elizabeth Henstridge es Jemma Simmons-Fitz

Iain De Caestecker es Leo Fitz

Ming-Na Wen es Melinda May

Adrianne Palicki es Bobbi Morse

Nick Blood es Lance Hunter

* * *

><p>En los cielos de New York, vemos la base de operaciones de SHIELD. Volando detrás de las nueves. Distinguimos el vehículo de Skye, aterrizando en el estacionamiento de la nave, igual que el auto de Phil. Ella se abaja de su vehículo y empieza a caminar<p>

* * *

><p>Minutos después en unos de los laboratorios, vemos salir unos cientificos y dejan solo a tres personas. Escuchamos una voz de mujer<p>

Que, no lo creo – dice Jemma, al escuchar a su vieja amiga, casi hermana. En eso se acerca Fitz

Yo…lo creo – responde el científico. Aun con problemas de hablas, pero menos que años atrás

A que te refieres – pregunta Skye. Fitz le sonríe

Tienes que comprendedlo, esta…en la edad y es un hi…hijo, modelo – Jemma le toco el hombro a Fitz

Querido, creo que tienes razón – termina de decir, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Skye los observo y les dijo

Díganme eso mismo, cuando encuentren a su hija y su novio en la cama – Fitz se puso rojo, mientras que Jemma se ponía nerviosa. En eso momento, se abrieron las puertas del laboratorio y los tres se quedaron mirando a la persona

* * *

><p>Agentes of SHIELD: Legados. Ya Vuelve<p>

* * *

><p>Regresamos...<p>

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio<p>

Que sucede pregunto - la mujer, mientras toma asiento junto a ellos. Jemma respondió antes que Skye

Skye. Encontró a su hijo Grant, en la cama con su novia – Skye se le quedo viendo – disculpa

Yo prefiero eso, a encontrar a mi hijo con otro chico. Y eso, que ustedes saben, que estoy de acuerdo con la minoría…pero – la mujer es interrumpida por un hombre

Estoy de acuerdo, con mi ex y nosotros no estamos de acuerdo todos los días – dice el hombre y mira a la mujer – Hola Bobbi

Lance – dice y se vuelve a girar hacia Skye. Lance se sienta, cerca de Fitz

Que me perdí? – pregunto el ex de Bobbi, cuando ella esta apunto de informarle. Skye la detiene

Basta, no seguiremos hablando de esto. Voy donde Ward – dice. Levantándose de la silla y saliendo del laboratorio

Entonces que paso? – pregunto Lance. Bobbi lo observa y le dice

El hijo de Skye y Ward, estaba…- ella es interrumpida, por un grito que pega Skye

Los escuche – dice la mujer en la puerta

* * *

><p>Minutos después. En la prisión de la nave, Skye camina hacia una celda. Varios villanos se le quedan mirando, algunos con odio, rencor y otros con temor. Hasta que llega a la puerta, a la que va y entra<p>

Ella se le queda viendo. El se gira al reconocer su perfume, se gira y sonríe. Ella corre y salta sobre él

Skye…esta todo, bien – pregunta Grant Ward Sr. – algo sucede, conozco esa mirada

….Es Grant – Ella le cuenta, lo ocurrido y Ward ríe

Que bueno, era eso. Pensé que había pasado algo grave – Skye le pega en el brazo, a su ex-mentor

Es mi pequeño – le dice Skye, algo triste. Ward se acerca a ella y le acaricia los hombros

Nuestro pequeño, es todo un hombre. Vas a tener que dejarlo ir, créeme que te comprendo – Ward suspira – yo me encuentro, pagando mis crímenes y por lo tanto, no he podido estar con él. Tanto como yo quisiera

Ward – dice ella y se gira. Se quedan mirando, fijamente a los ojos. El le acaricia la mejilla y le da un tierno beso

Y donde esta él, ahora – pregunta Ward

Esta con su novia, ordenando. Nuestra casa – responde ella y Ward ríe

Que – pregunta ella, poniéndole ojos

Skye…no creo que allá sido buena idea, dejarlos solo – Skye esta por irse, cuando Grant la agarra de los hombros y le da un beso apasionado

* * *

><p>Desde otro lugar en las instalaciones de SHIELD. Dos personas, se encuentran viendo esta imagen. Se escucha una voz de mujer<p>

Sabes, que tenerlos a los dos juntos – es interrumpida por el hombre

Lo se, May. Es una receta, para el desastre. Pero creo que han madurado, en estos dieciocho años – sonríe el Agente Phil Coulson, poniéndole sus lentes de sol

Ciudad de New York, en el departamento de Skye. Habitación de Grant, los chicos se encuentran en la cama, cubiertos por una sabana, besándose


	3. Revelaciones

LLos personajes son de Marvel. Nuestra historia inicia, 18 años en el futuro

Todo inicia un día, en que Agente, Skye. Decide darle una sorpresa a su único hijo, por lo cual se va antes a casa. Lo que ella no espera, es que la sorpresa se lo llevara ella. Al encontrar a su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una chica desconocida...

* * *

><p>Agentes De SHIELD: Legados<p>

Protagonistas:

Chloe Bennet es Daisy "Skye" Johnson-Ward

Brett Dalton es Grant Ward

Spencer Boldman es Grant Ward Jr

Kelli Berglund es Dana Drake?

Clark Gregg es Phillip "Phil" Coulson

Aparición Especial de:

Jason Priestley es Peter Parker/Spiderman

Kimberly Williams-Paisley es Mary Jane Watson-Parker

* * *

><p>En los cielos de New York, vemos la base de operaciones de SHIELD. En la celda de Ward. Skye con el padre de su hijo, se siguen besando. Pero ward se detiene y la mira<p>

Se lo has dicho – ella niega con la cabeza – cuando – Ward pregunta – en ese momento Skye saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, unas llaves con un llavero de iniciales. G.W.

Cuando llegue el momento – dice ella, en ese instante. Le llega un mensaje a su celular, de parte de su hijo

_Mamá, te espero para cenar y para presentarte como corresponde a Dana, mi novio. Cuídate, nos vemos_ – al terminar de leer, para ella. Le muestra el mensaje a Ward. Skye sonríe – Creo que a llegado el momento – ambos se abrazan

* * *

><p>Dos horas después. En casa de Skye, su hijo y Dana se han cambiado de ropa y han ordenado el lugar, terminando de ordenar la mesa<p>

Dana se encuentra nerviosa, Grant se da cuenta de esto – Amor. ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta el joven Ward

Crees, que le agrade a tu madre – le responde ella, el sonríe y le da un beso en los labios

Claro que le agradaras, eres hermosa, inteligente, graciosa y una mujer de buen corazón. Como no podría quererte – le pregunta Grant

Debido, a que me encontró con su hijo teniendo relaciones sexuales. En su propia casa – lo único que se le ocurrió al chico fue abrazar a su novia, ella le correspondió el abrazo

Tranquilo, estamos los dos en esto. Te amo – le dice Grant. Dana se pone colorada

Yo, también te amo – le respondió ella, volviendo a besarlo. Sin que ellos, se dieran cuenta. Skye, había entrado a su hogar y había observado todo esto

Sinceramente, puedo decirte. – los dos chicos, llegan a saltar. Al escuchar la voz de Skye - Que creo que mi hijo, a encontrado a la chica correcta. Señorita May Parker – los novios están con la boca abierta

* * *

><p>Agentes of SHIELD: Legados. Ya Vuelve<p>

* * *

><p>Regresamos...<p>

* * *

><p>Nueva York. Hogar de los Ward<p>

Gracias. Por sus palabras, pero usted. Como sabe mi nombre – Skye sonríe

Como sabrás, por tu padre. Soy Agente de SHIELD, y siempre tengo que estar un paso adelante. Cuando llegue hace unas horas, tome tu ADN y lo mande a revisar – le respondió. Ella se acerco a May – Espero, que hagas feliz a mi hijo. Spidergirl

May se sonrojo, al igual que Grant – Lo amo – le dice May

Skye. Le toca el hombro – Lo se, pero me tienes que comprender. Soy la madre de el, tus padres estarían igual. May

Si, tienes razón y una cosa más. – le pidió May

Dime – pregunto Skye

Como sabrá. Mi nombre es May Dana Parker Watson, pero todos mis cercanos. Me dicen, Mayday. Me gustaría, que me llamara así. Skye sonrió y le tendió la mano

Bien Mayday, y a mi puedes llamarme Skye – Mayday le tendió la mano. Grant las interrumpió

Les parece si cenamos – pregunto.

A mi, me parece bien – dijo Mayday. Skye negó con la cabeza

Lo siento, aun estamos esperando a unos invitados – les respondió

Quienes. Mamá – pregunto Grant, con los ojos bien abiertos – en eso escucharon una voz

Uno de ellos, soy yo – le dijo Ward, con las llaves que le paso. Skye

Agente Ward – Mayday dijo, muy sorprendida. Grant no creía, lo que veía

Papá – dijo el joven Grant, tartamudeando. Skye se acerco a su hijo

Eso te quería decir, por la causa que llegue temprano. SHIELD. A liberado a tu padre, esta tarde – Grant al terminar de escuchar a su madre, corrió hacia su padre…y lo abrazo

Te extrañe – dijo mientras sollozaba Grant. Ward sonreía

Y yo a ti hijo. – miro a Mayday – Quienes es. Esta jovencita. Grant, se aparto de su padre y se acerco a su novio.

Aunque, mamá ya sabe quienes es. Oficialmente, se las presenta. A Mayday Dana Parker Watson, mi novia – dijo sonrojado Grant. Skye y Ward se guiñaron el ojo

Encantado de conocerte. Mayday – dijo Ward. Tendiéndole la mano, a la novia de su hijo

Igualmente, señor – en ese momento llaman a la puerta. Skye se acerca y abre

Hola. Los esperábamos, pasen por favor – un hombre y mujer cargando un bebe, entran. Mayday se les queda viendo

Papá, mamá y Ben – dijo sorprendida, al ver a sus padres y a su hermano menor

* * *

><p>Finalmente revelo, que Dana. Es un personaje oculto. Mayday Parker, la novia de Grant Ward Jr.<p> 


End file.
